That Night
by elliecookie
Summary: A story of hope, danger and the true meaning of love and horses. Will Izzy fulfill her dreams? Will she live her dream life? Just to be clear, this is based on Pony Club Secrets, my version of her later life...
1. Chapter 1

I still can't erase that night out of my memory. I just can't… it's impossible. I never shared it with anybody. However, things have changed. It s been 25 years and I've never forgotten. Finally, I've half-recovered. Sadly, I will never fully recover. Now, I can bring myself to sharing my story…the one that has changed my life, forever…

"Come on, Beauty!" I giggled, smiling at the stubbornness of my horse. The reply was a low, playful snort. Once again, I laughed with happiness. My horse was, well, special. I could feel it. Although she was just a common Chestnut, her bloodlines showed great elegance and beauty. Her dished face, flaxen mane and gracefulness showed signs of pure Anglo-Arab. I knew this was dangerous, as many people smuggle these expensive horses… they were worth so much. Of course, that is why she's called her name. The title says it all!

I was 13, at that time. I had so much confidence, courage and ambition… I knew that together, we could make it to the Regionals…or even better-the Nationals! My dream was to win Badminton - and in case you're wondering, it's NOT the game you play with a shuttlecock and racquet! I took Beauty over some practice rails, and smiled with pride as Beauty cleared them as if nothing were there at all. She held her beautiful head high, showing off to all the other horses that she was the best. So, I set up a medium oxer. Still, she jumped perfectly with incredible ease. Her neighs just spoke, "Come on, can't we have some DECENT sized things, here! I'm starting to get bored!" I under stood, and replied, "Ok!" So, I constructed a giant wall, a triple spa and another large oxer. Beauty stared at them, looking like she was saying, "Now THAT'S more like it!"

I knew she had a massive amount of talent and potential. She was the perfect eventing horse – her elegance could easily give her mega points in dressage, she was an amazing jumper especially against the clock, and she also had lots of stamina…great for cross country. Could we do it? Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

I can't believe it! A riding scout saw Beauty and I training, and guess what?! She said we have huge potential… and here's the best bit… She asked us to ride at BADMINTON! I screamed and jumped at the chance, quickly accepting, as if she would soon change her mind. Later, when the talent scout had gone, I praised Beauty. "We're finally here…we can do it! Well done, my lovely!"

6 months later, we were ready. Ready to go to Badminton! We drove in the luxurious horse truck, and even after months of training, I still couldn't help myself from being nervous. When we arrived, I looked around. Unexpectedly, I gasped. "Wow…" I muttered under my breath. I know I was exaggerating, but it was like there were thousands of horses and their riders all hoping to win and bring home the gold trophy, and the huge amount of prize money. I was definitely the youngest. I'd heard, whether it was true or not, that the youngest person to win badminton was something like 17 or 18. But I'm 16. Surely I still have a chance of making it…?

It was dressage first… and the routine was hard, but I managed to recite it all ok. We finished with 2 faults, which was good, since 4 was today's average. This took me into 2nd place. I was amazed (As well as many other people) that Beauty aced the half-pass and flying change with no problem-as only several riders had successfully landed those moves. I gave Beauty the biggest hug ever-she was my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at 5:00am. Show jumping day! I thought to myself as I got dressed in my smartest Jumping outfit. I spent 3 hours grooming Beauty, currying, brushing, washing and plaiting her as if she was worth 100 million pounds. Of course, she was that special to me! At about 8:00am, I got a phone call. It was Mum! I couldn't take her with me and I knew I'd miss her lots.

"Izzy! How are you dear? It is the jumping today?" My mum asked.

"I'm fine thanks. Yes, it's Show Jumping today. The dressage went brilliantly yesterday. We came 2nd place!" I replied.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't call! I was at a meeting with work. Anyway, I'll call you at 8:00pm tonight, ok?" She spluttered.

"Don't worry! Of course. Speak to you then, ok? Love you!" I said happily, blowing a kiss into the phone.

"Ok. Love you too!" My mum answered. She hung up.

My eyes were on the course ahead of me. The competition was strong and fierce. When you're jumping against the clock, it's really nerve racking. The gun went. The Show jumping round had started. First was a small cross-rail – obviously not too challenging. Then were the triple fences…the oxers. Everything was going smoothly, until we got to the final fence. It was a HUGE brick wall, which looked very intimidating. The height of it was 1 metre 70, and only 5 riders had made it over clear today. I knew that a horse could sense fear in their rider, so I tried to shake it off. I took off, landed on the other side, and turned round, kind of expecting the wall to be demolished on the ground. But no! We'd done it! A clear round…putting us into 1st place! Only the Cross country to go…only the toughest round to go…

I'd walked the course with my instructor several times, picking up on his tips and advice he was sharing with me. Some things sounded crazy, but I knew he was right. Ryan, my riding instructor, had ridden at Lexington, Badminton and many other horse trials. However, he took a major fall at Badminton and that ended his career for good. So now, he is a riding instructor at my pony club.

The starter's gun went. The cross-country had begun. I urged Beauty on at a canter, took the first jump and cleared it, then galloped on through the course. The faults were very harsh – 20 faults for a refusal and 60 faults for a fall. In the end, we had 20 faults. That meant, that overall, we were 1st! I couldn't believe it…we had won Badminton Horse Trials! I couldn't believe it.

When I returned home, my mum gave me all the congratulations and that, but she had a grave expression on her face. It was that kind of face that made me feel uncomfortable, I knew something bad was about to happen. "Izzy…We need to talk." She spoke softly.

"Look, I've been made redundant. The offices have been shut down due to business failures…and we can't afford to keep this house, stay in this village…or…keep Beauty. We…must sell her. I'm ever so sorry…"Her voice trailed off.

I knew it wasn't right, and it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help myself from keeping the hatred and anger in my voice. "How could you?!"I screamed, with the most heartbroken expression on my face. "We've loved each other forever, we've won Badminton…she was my best friend, that's how important she was to me! Don't you understand?!"


	4. Chapter 4

I did the most terrible thing that night. I grabbed a little rucksack of important things, and headed to the stable. I tacked Beauty up and took her for a dusk ride. We were running away. Unknown to me, I ran away on the night of the worst snowstorm of the century. We were an hour away from home when it started. It soon became so cold, that I knew that the right thing to do would be to turn back, but would we make it? I had faith in Beauty, the same as she did in me. We were about 15 minutes from the stables, and suddenly, Beauty stopped, she had done her duty, protecting me and being my trusty companion. The snow was now 6 inches deep, and it had only been snowing for an hour and 30 minutes…Beauty couldn't continue. I took her to a little cave/mine place, where it was dry, and Beauty lied down. That wasn't good. I knew what I had done… she was dying…and it was all my fault. I stroked her head for hours, until her blood ran cold and I knew she wasn't with me anymore. I stayed with her until dawn, and left Beauty lying on the ground. With some scraps of wood and chalk, I made a cross and wrote 'Beauty' on another piece of wood with chalk. Unable to stop the tears falling, I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself…I had just put my own horse in danger, and killed her.

But Beauty will always be with me…in my heart and soul; she will somehow be with me forever. My heart broke that night. That Night was my worst ever nightmare…except it really happened.

**THE END**


End file.
